Forever Together
by quietharrypotterfan
Summary: On the night of Ginny's graduation Harry ask's her to marry him.Will she say yes?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the harry Potter stuff.Just the plot of the story.  
  
If something is in text like that it means it is someones' thought's  
  
Chaphter1: The Graduation Party  
  
"Oh no,I'm going to be late!" thought Ginny Weasley.Today was her last day ever at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.She was also one of the top students in her class.Ginny Weasley was medium height and had long red hair,and brown eyes.She was very popular at school but she was not stuck up.All the girls envied her.But every girl in school envied her because the famous Harry Potter was her boyfriend.He graduated one year before her.She was on her way to the graduation party.  
  
"Just a few more things and I'll be done." thought Ginny as she was packing her things.She looked around the girls dormotiory.This was the last time she would be in it.She was about ready to cry when she thought how great life would be after Hogwarts.  
  
"I'll get to see Harry almost everyday!"  
  
"Ginny are you ready?" asked Ginny's best friend in the whole world Kimmy Baxter. I'll be down in a minute Kim."  
  
Ginny walked down the steps into the common room.Ginny looked around the common room and stopped dead in her tracks."Harry what are you doing here?"she asked.  
  
"I asked Dumbledore if I could surprise you by coming in here and he said yes." he said with the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"Oh I missed you so much!"said Ginny putting her arms around Harry and giving him the biggest hug she ever gave anyone in her life."What no kiss?"asked Harry.  
  
"Howcome your here so early?"asked Ginny. "I just couldn't wait to see you!"said Harry as he kissed Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin!"said Kimmy giggling."Sorry for barging in on you two."  
  
"Oh,sorry Kimmy."said Ginny.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone."said Kimmy as she walked down to the great hall leaving Harry and Ginny alone.  
  
"We should get going to the great hall."said Harry.  
  
"I still have to get ready for my solo."said Ginny with a smile."Solo?"asked Harry.  
  
"They asked me to sing the Hogwarts song."   
  
That's great!"said Harry."You have such a beauitful voice."  
  
"Your just saying that to be nice."  
  
"Does this look like a face of a guy who would lie?"said Harry with the cutest smile on his face.  
  
"I guess not,but still I think your saying that just to be nice."They walked down to The Great Hall together holding hands.Every girl that Ginny walked past gave her a nasty look.They were all jealous of her.  
  
"Oh look if it isn't Ginny Weezy!"said Morgan Pennwood.  
  
"Shut up!"yelled Ginny.  
  
"Oh hey Harry,why do you waste your time with losers like Ginny?"asked Morgan.  
  
"Ginny is not the loser you are,it's the last day of school can't you take a break from all this crap?"yelled Harry.They were now in the Great Hall.  
  
"Thanks so much for sticking up for me."  
  
"It was no problem Gin,your my girlfriend afterall."  
  
"If it isn't the lovebirds."  
  
Ginny looked to see who it was.It was Ron her older brother.She ran and gave him a hug.  
  
"Ron what are you doing here?"asked Ginny.  
  
"I just wanted to see my little sister graduate."said Ron.  
  
"What have you been up to?"asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh not much,Hermione's going crazy planning the wedding."  
  
"Do you have any idea when it will be?"asked Ginny.  
  
"Not a clue,but I think Hermione wants a summer wedding."  
  
"I can't wait!"said Ginny with a excited look on her face.  
  
"Hey Harry can I talk to you?"asked Ron.Harry and Ron went in a corner and talked.Ginny was trying to figure out what was so secret that they didn't want her to know.  
  
"May I have your attention please."Professor McGonall said with a look of pride on her face.  
  
"We are about ready to begin the ceremony,first off we will have Ginny Weasley sing our school anthem."  
  
Everyone clapped for Ginny.Ginny looked out into the audience and saw her parents,her brothers Fred and George,and her brother Bill.She was starting to get a little nervous.She looked at Harry and saw him mouth the words good luck to her.She then opened her mouth and sang:  
  
"Hogwarts,Hogwarts,Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filling   
  
With some instering stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
  
Just do your best,we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until our brains all rot."  
  
Everyone clapped really loudly.She heard Harry and Ron yell really loud"Yeah Ginny!"  
  
She then got off the stage and got in line with her class.  
  
"Now Headmaster Dumbledore will give the students their diploemas."said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Professor Dumbledore started off with "Armstrong,Evan"it seemed like forever to Ginny.Then finally he said "Weasley,Ginny".Ginny was so happy.But as she walked up to get her diploema she tripped and fell.She felt like such a idiot.Dumbledore just smiled while he shook her hand.There were two other people after Ginny.All the diploemas were passed out.There was music playing.  
  
"May I have this dance?"asked Harry.  
  
"Why sure you can."  
  
It was the perfect night(in Ginny's opinion),but she didn't know how much better it would become.  
  
"Ginny,could we go outside for a minute?"  
  
"Sure Harry."Ginny said sounding curious.They went out to the garden,and sat on a bench.  
  
"You know Gin,we've known each other for a long time."said Harry stammering.  
  
"Yeah,so?"  
  
"You know Gin that you are the only person for me,so I think that.....I think that......we should make it permanent."  
  
Harry then got down on his knees,and said"Virgina Weasley will you mary me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~How do you like the first chaphter?Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger.I know I'm not the greatest writer,but oh well.I'll try to make the chaphters longer next time.Please review!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Bummers and Bruises

I do not own any of the harry Potter stuff.If I did I would be realy rich!(lol)Just the plot of the story.  
  
Chaphter2:Bummers and Bruises  
  
"Oh Harry,I will marry you."Ginny said jumping into Harry's arms.  
  
"I love you so much!"said Harry as he gave Ginny a long and passionate kiss.  
  
Ginny then looked over at the man who would be her future husband,and said with such happiness in her voice"You know Harry,I dreamed of this day ever since my first year."  
  
Harry just looked at Ginny with a look of relief and happiness."You know Gin,for a second there I thought you were gonna say no."  
  
They both stood still in the garden.Embracing each other's company.Looking out at the beauitful night sky.  
  
"You know Harry,this is the best night of my life."said the soon to be Mrs.Harry Potter.  
  
Harry replied"Me too Gin,me too.".  
  
Months had pased since that wonderful night.Ginny was in school to become a nurse.Harry was working his dream job(Auror).Everything was perfect.But there was one problem.Ginny only had two months to plan her wedding.  
  
Outside of the Weasley home Ginny and Hermione we're discussing Ginny's problems.  
  
"Oh Hermione!How am I going to plan a wedding in two months?"Ginny Weasley said in a desprate tone.  
  
"I know you can do it if you just put your mind to it."encouraged Hermione.  
  
"I have so much on my mind!School,this wedding,worring about Harry.I'm just so stressed."Ginny said while a tear started to run down her cheek.  
  
"Oh don't cry Gin.Why don't we go to Hogsmeade today and see if we can't get some stuff done?"suggested Hermione.  
  
"Sounds great!"replied Ginny starting to cheer up.  
  
Ginny and Hermione's trip to Hogsmeade was a very enjoyable one.It really did cheer Ginny up.Ginny thought that she would go and visit Harry.He had his own apartment.Ginny knocked on the door,but she was getting worried because it was taking Harry so long to answer.  
  
"Harry,are you home?"she yelled.Just then the door opened.  
  
"Yeah Gin,I'm here."said Harry as he opened the door.He was just about to kiss Ginny when she suddenly said.  
  
"What happened to you?"Harry's face was bruised and had a bandage on it.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Gin."replied Harry.  
  
"Don't worry about it!How can I not worry about it?Your bruised badly Harry,and that little bandgae isn't going to help it clear."hollered Ginny.  
  
"Ok,Mommy."joked Harry.  
  
"Oh my gosh!I'm turning into my mother!"Ginny said with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"It's a good thing I have you to take care of me!"said Harry jokingly.  
  
"I worry about you, being an Auror."said Ginny.  
  
"You know Gin,you don't have to worry about me."replied Harry.  
  
"I know Harry. You still have to get your tuxedo for the wedding."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that,how about tomorrow,we go and look?"asked Harry.  
  
"Sounds good to me."replied Ginny.It had gotten very late.Ginny and Harry didn't realize the time.  
  
"Oh my gosh Harry,look at the time!I better go home!"  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then,say around ten?"asked Harry.  
  
"Sounds good."said Ginny.Before Ginny left,they had a long kiss goodbye.  
  
"I love you Ginny."  
  
"And I love you Harry."Then Ginny apparated back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do you like this chapter?I kinda rushed when I wrote it,so that's why it seem's kinda sloppy.Please review!Thanks to the people who reviewed!I thought more people would review! :( 


	3. In Hogsmeade

I do not own any of the harry Potter stuff.If I did I would be realy rich!(lol)Just the plot of the story.  
  
Chapter3:In Hogsmeade  
  
"Ginny dear,Harry's here!"yelled Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother.  
  
"Ok Mum,I'll be down in a minute."replied Ginny.Ginny then looked into the mirror.She wanted to look perfect.Just then she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"You look perfect Ginny don't change a thing."the person Ginny heard was none other than her older brother George.  
  
"George what are you doing here?Why aren't you at the shop?"  
  
"Can't a guy come home for breakfeast?"George said with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"I guess so,but with you I don't know."replied Ginny as she put her socks on.  
  
"My own little sister dosen't even trust me!"George said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Ginny!Hurry up!What's taking you so long?Don't keep poor Harry waiting!"Mrs. Weasley yelled again.  
  
"I'm coming."Ginny said as she tripped coming down the steps.  
  
"Be careful,dear."Mrs.Weasley said as she saw her fall down.  
  
"Are you all right Gin?"Harry asked with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"I'm fine.I'm such a klutz."said Ginny trying to look like she was'nt embarassed.After Ginny ate breakfeast,her and Harry we're off on their big shopping spree in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Oh Harry!Look at this!Isn't it the cutest thing you ever seen?"asked Ginny, refering to a center piece that had a bunny bride and groom on it.  
  
"Sure Gin,cute."Harry replied sounding distant.Ginny could tell he was getting bored.  
  
After what seemed like hours(to Harry)Ginny finally moved on to another store.  
  
"Gin,did you really need all that stuff you bought?"asked Harry.  
  
"Harry let me ask you one question.Do you want our wedding to be perfect?"  
  
"Yeah."Harry replied sounding puzzled.  
  
"Well that's why then."replied Ginny sorta sounding like Hermione.  
  
Harry still had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Oh never mind!"Ginny said with a annoyed look on her face.  
  
"We still have to get your tux!Come on Harry!"  
  
"I'm coming,don't worry Gin."said Harry sounding so thrilled(sarcasm).  
  
It was finally time for them to go home.  
  
"Do you have everything?"asked Harry.  
  
"Well everything I can get today."replied Ginny.  
  
"You guys already sound like a married couple."Both Harry and Ginny smiled when they saw Ron.  
  
"What are you doing here Ron?"asked Ginny.  
  
"Don't tell Hermione,but I bought her a present."replied Ron.  
  
"For what?Hermione's birthday already passed."said Harry with a curious look on his face.  
  
"No reason,just wanted to buy her something special."replied Ron.  
  
Ginny then looked into Ron's bag and a frown came across her face.  
  
"Ron you pervert!You weren't buying her something special!You bought her lingerie!"yelled Ginny with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Ginny saw Harry laughing."What's so funny Harry?"she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing dear."replied Harry innocently.  
  
"You may think I'm a perv,but you don't know how Hermione's changed since she's been a married woman,if you know what I mean."said Ron suggestively.  
  
"Too much information!Did we need to know that Ron?"asked Ginny.  
  
Harry just kept on laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Harry?"Ginny asked while she raised one of her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh nothing dear,nothing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter is crap.I t's like 2:00 am where I live.So that's why it's not my best.I promise you this story will get better.I tried my best to get this up a.s.a.p.I'm sorry if I made Ginny sound like a 13itch.She will be nicer in the next chapter.I promise.Please read and review.Could you guys check out my other stories?Their getting kinda review lonely.lol :) 


End file.
